


Rodeo Show Stoppers

by KaijuSplotch



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Genji and Hanzo are away from the clan, I may do a sequel if you guys want?, Jesse is a Rodeo rider, M/M, crazy shit, this story has been sitting finished in my files for AGES, well not really crazy but fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 14:18:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16536197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaijuSplotch/pseuds/KaijuSplotch
Summary: Hanzo is pulled to a rodeo by Genji one evening. When Hanzo runs into a handsome man at the vendor stalls, it could be the start of a wonderful different path for him.





	Rodeo Show Stoppers

“I don't know why you convinced me to come out to this ridiculous show,” Hanzo said with a frown as they walked through the gates with their wrist bands and into the modified arena. All around the sound of country music was blasting and people were talking. The scent of dirt, straw and barn animals wafted from the dirt-strewn floor.

“This will be worth it! We've never been to a rodeo, and this one is supposed to have some really good skill shows too!” Genji beamed back at him. “A dancing horse, and an amateur bull riding competition! I think I want to see if there's still room.” 

Hanzo groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose. “You will get yourself killed trying that!” he hissed before seeing his brother's green hair vanish into the crowd of people buying cowboy hats and other western style souvenirs. “Damn it, Genji!” he said before frowning and looking at the seat number and his watch. There was plenty of time before the rodeo started that he could wait for his brother's return. 

The elder Shimada moved to one of the tables and looked at the ornate hats. Distracted as he was, Hanzo grunted when someone bumped into him. 

“Ah! Pardon me, sorry 'bout that partner,” a deep voice with a thick drawl said from behind him. 

Hanzo turned and looked to the man who had bumped into him. He looked up, the man a head taller than him; dressed in a red plaid button down that was tight across his chest in a way that gave Hanzo a chill down his back. He wore blue jeans and cowboy boots, a white felt cowboy hat perched upon his head; looking like he belonged out herding cattle. Hanzo was struck the most, though, by the man's chocolate eyes, flecked with amber. 

“It's...fine. It's rather crowded in here,” Hanzo said moving to the side to allow someone else to look at the hats. Hanzo took the chance to look over the man again. He was built, skin the color of fresh churned soil in the spring and auburn hair that was brushing against his bearded jaw. 

“Lookin' ta get a souviner for the night? Hm...Don't buy these things made in sweat shops. Handsome man like you needs a real hat.” The cowboy pulled his hat off and gently brushed the brim into Hanzo's hands. 

Hanzo blushed as the cowboy winked at him. “I...I cannot possibly, mister...?” Hanzo stuttered pushing the hat back, even though the scent of the cowboy was rather intoxicating and the feel of the fine felt hat in his hands was giving him another shiver. /Keep it together, Hanzo. You're not some horny teenager. You are not your brother./ he thought to himself. 

“Name's Jesse, darlin'. Don't think nothin' of it-” 

“Hanzo. I cannot take this, it's far more than I can afford,” Hanzo pushed it back into Jesse's chest, blushing at being called 'darling' a second time. 

“Well, then how about a trade? A good lookin' man like you...well...you must be good luck, running into you.” Jesse smiled again. “How about you wish me luck on my show tonight, and maybe I get your number, and you can keep the hat?” 

/Okay maybe I'm a little bit like Genji./ “A deal.” Hanzo said with a smile. “Do you have a pen and paper?” 

Jesse grinned at Hanzo and pulled out little notebook and a pen. “Luckily I do! I'll even give you my number so you know it's me when I call ya.” 

Hanzo smiled and took the pen and a piece of paper, writing down his number and his name. “Here you are then.” he said presenting the folded paper and putting it in the front open pocket of Jesse's shirt. “And good luck on your performance.” He leaned up on his tip toes and gave the man a good luck kiss on the cheek. 

Hanzo was sure his father was rolling in his grave at the forwardness of it all, but perhaps it was the cowboy's infectious personality and smile that gave Hanzo some courage to live a little. 

Jesse turned an adorable shake of pink across his cheeks and smiled, offering again the hat. 

Hanzo smiled and went back onto his feet and nodded, feeling his face warm as the man placed the hat perfectly on his head. 

“Well I know I'll have a great show tonight now,” Jesse said as he placed a piece of paper into Hanzo's hand. “I'll be in town for a while so...I'll give you a call. Enjoy yerself, darlin'.” 

“Good luck.” Hanzo smiled, looking at the paper after the cowboy disappeared into the crowd. 

_Jesse McCree ♥_ was written on the paper along with his number. 

“Oh. My. God. Did I really see you just kiss a random guy?!” 

Hanzo jumped when Genji's voice cut through the din of the crowd. “I...yes. Call it a lapse in judgment, but...I did get a nice hat out of the risk.” He smiled at his younger brother. “I think he was a bull rider or bronco rider. I'm sure he won't call anyway.” Hanzo smiled and shrugged, reaching up and adjusting the hat on his head. 

“You are learning, _Ani_. I'm proud of you!” Genji laughed and offered his brother one of the large pretzels he was carrying. “Let's go see how your new friend does!” 

“You didn't sign up for the amature rides did you?” Hanzo asked as he snagged a hot cheese cup as well and ripped the large doughy treat into a piece. 

“No, they were full. But next year when we come! I'll have time to train!” Genji beamed stuffing a piece of his own pretzel into his mouth with cheese dripping off it. 

“You'll get yourself killed.” Hanzo followed his brother down the stairs to a series of seats close to the edge of the ring. He settled in and looked around at the pens on the ends. “These are good seats. I didn't realize you spent so much on them.” He frowned as he looked to Genji who was sucking down a gulp soda. 

“Please, I work at one of the most popular bars in the city and I make damn good tips. I went to Bartender school after all. You would not believe the tips I get when I start bottle tricks,” Genji replied with a wide grin. 

Hanzo sighed and shook his head. “I'm not getting into it. Still, you should have at least let me know so I could pay for my ticket.” 

The conversation was cut short as the lights of the arena dimmed and brightened three times before leaving the arena in darkness. A spotlight appeared over a man in the center with a flashy sequined shirt. The light glinted off of nearly gold colored hair of the tall man. 

“Thank you everyone for coming to our opening night! Welcome to the Overwatch Rodeo! We have a great show planned for you tonight. Some of the best trick riders and best horses and bulls are in the arena tonight! We have a busy and fun night planned for you; so enough of my yacking. Please stand for the national anthem and presentation of flags by our riders!” 

The arena stood as the national anthem began to play, several riders and horses rode out presenting the American flag in front with the state and military flags flying after with the riders. 

As everyone took their seats, the crowd's previous roar of applause dying down, the MC came back out. 

“Thank you again! Now, without any further delay; please welcome our trick riding cowboy; Jesse McCree and Sugar Cube!” 

Hanzo perked up at the name, looking to the tunnel as the sound of galloping hooves rushed toward the arena. The appaloosa stallion charged into the arena with a man standing on the saddle with nothing on his feet. 

“That's...” Hanzo squeaked out in awe. 

“You're boy toy from the hall...” Genji agreed with a wide grin. 

Jesse; the same Jesse whose hat was sitting on Hanzo's head, waved to the crowd as he moved to carefully squat down over the saddle and gripped the horn. With practiced ease and incredible strength he swung his legs out perpendicular to the ground as the horse continued on a circuit around the arena. 

The crowd erupted in applause as the cowboy swung up into a handstand, not even off balance by the galloping beast. Hanzo's heart leaped into his heart as Jesse used his horse like gymnastic equipment and spread his legs, swinging down into a split holding himself up only by his hands on the saddle. 

The show was amazing and as Jesse settled himself into the saddle, Hanzo wasn't sure it would get any better. The stallion responded to barely a touch and slowed to a walk before stopping. It was then that Hanzo noticed a few gates being put up and at the end of the arena a hoop. 

“Thank ya so much for the honor of entertainin' ya tonight. Sugar Cube and I love showing off the work we've done. Now as the rest of my crew sets up our next set, I'd like to tell you a bit about my boy here.” Jesse smiled patting the horse's neck. 

“Sugar Cube here is a rescue horse. He was caught from the wild as a foal and well...his original owners didn't do right by him. When I got him as a four year old he was angry and the meanest son of a gun you'd ever imagine. He'd kick and bite at anyone who came to him and it was makin' him a candidate for the factory. I fell in love with him though. For all his vinegar I wasn't gunna let that happen.” He walked the horse around as he spoke into the microphone that was wrapped around his ear. 

“So I rescued him. And well, he gave me a huge bite for all the effort. But I never gave up. I know you're all wondering how I got to break this horse but...I didn't break him. I let him learn to trust me. It wasn't overnight. I had to work with him day after day, just sitting on the fence; letting myself into his corral. It took me several months just to get him used to having blankets on his back and tacked up. But here we are five years later! My boy is nine years old, and he's a proud papa to a few foals out in the fields back home. I just want y'all to know that every horse deserves another chance. Learn their language and give them a reason to trust ya. I promise ya that you'll find yer best companion in some of the strangest places. Now let's show them how much you trust me, Sugar Cube!” 

Hanzo smiled at the story, watching as Jesse backed the horse to the other side of the arena turning off the microphone. 

The man and horse worked together like a well oiled machine. Jesse was back up standing on the saddle, holding the long reins to keep his balance as Sugar Cube ran toward the first jump, stopped and stepped over the two foot barrier. 

The crowd roared in laughter as Jesse made exaggerated motions; this was obviously going to be a more humorous portion of his show. They walked around before a black and white American Staffordshire Bull Terrier appeared from the gates, wearing a leather vest and having only one ear, showing a common 'pit bull' grin as he ran to the horse wagging his tail. 

“This here is my dog Reaper, another rescue,” Jesse said turning his mic back on. “He's four years old. How about you show Sugar Cube how to jump over that dinky fence, Reaper? Go on show them how it's done!” 

Reaper gave a happy bark before running and jumping over the short two foot gate easily. 

Sugar Cube tossed his head and walked around; Jesse still standing on his back and copied the jump. It was clear that the horse was enjoying the attention, his ears perked up and interested but focused on the tasks. 

Jesse guided the stallion to the next higher jump and motioned for Reaper to jump the four foot gate. The crowd applauded the dog as he leaped over the gate after a short run up. The dog gave a happy bark and spun once and waited patiently for Jesse and Sugar Cube. He smiled and waved his hand as the large stallion trotted and leaped over the gate, starting to prance. 

The show continued in the same manner, with Reaper showing off his jumping prowess; easily clearing a five foot gate with a burst of speed, and Jesse standing on the back of Sugar Cube as they followed. 

Hanzo couldn't help but laugh as Reaper and Sugar Cube pranced together in the arena, Jesse waving his hand to the crowd. The dog wasn't able to jump over the last few gates, but ran along side Jesse and Sugar Cube with a wagging tail. 

Show hands quickly pulled the gates toward the side of the arena, pushing forward a hoop on thick tires before locking it in place near the center. The hoop was practically right in front of Hanzo and Genji, and the scent of accelerate was wafting over the scent of earth. 

“This is our last trick for our first show; but I promise it ain't the least!” Jesse said before turning off his mic again, waving one arm to the hoop with a flare as it was lit on fire. 

The entire arena gasped in shock watching as flames licked the metal hoop. 

“He's not really gunna jump that standing; right?” Genji asked Hanzo with wide eyes. 

“I...don't know.” 

Hanzo watched as Reaper take a seat near the hoop and bark excitedly before sitting up on his back legs. His eyes flicked back to Jesse as he was crouching over the stallion's back. His heart was racing anxiously as they began to run toward the flaming hoop. 

“I can't watch!” Genji buried his face in Hanzo's shoulder, but Hanzo could see his brother turned his head toward the arena floor to watch. 

Sugar Cube ran toward the hoop, Jesse crouched low on his back, before digging his hooves in and bowing his head. If Hanzo hadn't trained his whole youth to notice how people moved he would have missed how Jesse anticipated the sudden stop and bow, wrapping his hands around the horse's neck and flipping up and over Sugar Cube's head. Reaper bowed his own head, covering his muzzle with his paws in a facility of a face palm. 

“Now...that ain't how we end the show, Sugar Cube...” Jesse drawled through the microphone as the entire arena released their collectively held breath and burst out laughing. 

Hanzo laughed as well, relaxing and shaking his head. If the man was half as entertaining outside of shows he hoped that Jesse would call. 

Jesse dropped down from his stallion's neck and went to mount back up, taking another circle around as he got back up on Sugar Cube's back. By the time that they were ready to attempt the jump again the entire crowd was cheering for them; including Hanzo and Genji. Reaper gave another bark and spin as Jesse and Sugar Cube flew toward the hoop. 

As the stallion leaped, Jesse crouched low and they sailed through the hoop fast enough to make the flames flicker. 

Hanzo gave a cheer, waving the white hat Jesse gave him, his voice indistinguishable from the roar of the arena. Perhaps it was his own excitement that was just projected onto the rider as Jesse stood in the saddle and waved to the crowd. It was his own hope that he wasn't just a fool that made his heart leap when Jesse waved and winked in his direction as he rode past. 

“Oh my God! That was awesome!” Genji cried with a hoot and sat back down in shock. 

“It...was definitely amazing.” Hanzo smiled and watched as Jesse and his companions trotted off. “And I have his number,” he added with a smirk. 

“My big brother...finally learning!” Genji wiped away a fake tear as the rodeo began set up for the next session. 

The rest of the rodeo was just as entertaining. The professional bull riders were enough to give Hanzo a heart attack that this brother wanted to try out. When he spotted Jesse near the bull pins he got worried that he was going to ride; even if he didn't know the man at all. The real reason was hilarious though as one of the older riders was prepared to be bucked off when the bull simply walked out and tossed it's head with a bored snort. 

Jesse was loudly laughing along with the rest of the crowd as the man, Hanzo recalled the announcer calling him Gabriel Reyes, glared back at him and shook his head at the lazy bull. It was obviously a prank and thankfully the man wasn't that upset. 

When Gabriel finally rode a proper bucking bull his skill was very apparent. The man got a loud round of applause and he seemed to soak it up. 

Hanzo and Genji eventually got up to get a drink and extra snacks for the second half of the show. It seemed to speed by with rodeo clowns, amateur riders, kid riders on sheep as well as additional shows of skill. 

By the time the show ended, Hanzo was more than glad that Genji had bought them tickets. As they filed out with the rest of the crowd, Hanzo reached up to feel the edge of the felt hat, a worried smile crossing his lips. 

“Hey, even if he ends up being an asshole who doesn't call...at least you got a seventy dollar hat out of the deal,” Genji said with a smile to his older brother. 

“True...it's foolish to expect more. I'm sure it isn't even a thirty dollar hat, it's just, well.” Hanzo gave a shrug. “Nice as a thought. I'm too much of a romantic for anything to really work out the way I would hope.” 

“Pft, c'mon don't be so pessimistic! It could still work out. Hell we're both here in America away from the clan, who's to say it won't work out for you?” Genji beamed and patted Hanzo's shoulder. “Hell I got my dream job workin' at a bar, it's time that you got some good things goin' for you.” 

“I'd rather continue working on my MBA, that's going well enough right now.” Hanzo walked with the others and sighed. “Let's go home, I'm starting to get a headache from the noise.” 

“No problem. I'll drive, you check your phone to see if your cowboy has messaged you.” 

Hanzo rolled his eyes and turned his phone on. He hid the small disappointment that his phone was empty. He shook it off though and followed his brother to the car, stuffing his phone back into his pocket. They had to wait to pull out of the parking spot, but it gave Hanzo time to dig out a bottle of migraine medicine and take some pills dry. 

Driving back to their shared apartment, Hanzo was glad that Genji kept the radio off to ease his growing headache. When Genji finally parked, Hanzo pulled himself out of the slight doze he had fallen into and got up. While Genji began to chatter on and on about what he was planning on doing the next day, Hanzo simply nodded in agreement. 

It wasn't long before the younger Shimada shooed Hanzo into his room, promising to keep the noise level down and to save some dinner in the microwave. For Hanzo's part he undressed and put on pajama pants on before practically collapsing into his bed and falling asleep. 

It was late morning when Hanzo's phone finally woke him up by ringing obnoxiously. He rubbed his head before answering. 

“Hello?” 

“Oh, uh sorry,” a honey sweet voice apologized from the other end. “I didn't mean to wake ya. It's Jesse, from the rodeo?” 

“Oh, oh!” Hanzo sat up more and smiled. “No it's fine. I usually don't sleep in so late.” he looked at his clock and glared at the red 11:26 that was glowing. 

“Well...hopefully you'll be up for some coffee? I'm still in town and... well I did promise to call.” 

Hanzo could hear the smile in Jesse's voice and he couldn't help but smile as well. “How about we meet for a coffee lunch? I know a perfect place.” 

“Sounds as sweet as your voice darlin'.” 

Hanzo didn't bother to hide his blush and excitement.


End file.
